videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaorin
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Capcom |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Kaorin & Osaka's Story Quest is a platform game featuring Kaorin and Osaka from Azumanga Daioh developed by Azumanga Interactive and Capcom, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. In this game, Kaorin and Osaka try to save Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka from Queen Saki. It features four outfits and seven levels. Each outfit behaves differently depending on if Kaorin or Osaka wears it. The game is a reskin of "Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey & Donald" on the Super Famicom and Game Boy Advance. The music remains the same, but the sprites have been changed to fit the theme. The Bandai CD version uses animated cutscenes with voice overs. Story While in the attic at Sakaki and Kaorin's house, Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka, discover an old book. The book, which turns out to be magical, transports the kids to Storybook land. In Storybook land Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka are captured by Queen Saki, who plans to take over the real world. Kaorin and Osaka are told what happened by the fairy of Storybook land and therefore decides to enter the book in order to find the kids and stop the evil Saki. Features There is a save feature. Additionally, some of Kaorin and Osaka's outfits of the same type has different strengths and weaknesses. By finding secret doors scattered through the levels, bonus rooms can be found. These allows the player to pick a playing card, and if the guess is right, an award is given to the player. The Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version allows two players to play together with a PocketTurbo Plus link cable cooperatively as well as in some competitive mini-games. Outfits As stated earlier, some the outfits for Kaorin and Osaka are different from each other. Some outfits can be upgraded in the general shops found in the game. The first outfit allows Kaorin and Osaka to grab certain enemies and blocks and spin-throw them. The second costume for Kaorin is a medieval-style knight armor, including a shield and a lance. Due to its weight the armor easily sinks in water, but the shield can protect Kaorin from attacks and the lance that can hit in different directions. Osaka uses a wooden barrel as armor, Metal Cat Ears for helmet and a hammer for weapon. The barrel floats in water, and allows Osaka to duck for cover and roll around. Her hammer attacks in an arc fashion. Both costumes had a bar that fills over time. The strength of the attack (glove or hammer) depends on how much the bar has filled. The third costume is lumberjack climbing gear. It can be used to catch enemies and throw them and, of course, climb trees. The fourth and final costume is a magician's outfit. It allows Kaorin and Osaka to perform magic tricks that allows them to find secret areas and avoid traps. Voice Actors (Bandai CD Only) Japanese : Sakura Nogawa as Kaorin and Yuka : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Akane Omae as Miruchi and Chihiro : Sayaka Ohara as Fairy : Ayako Kawasumi as Queen Saki : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki English : Tiffany Grant as Kaorin and Queen Saki : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan : Sasha Paysinger as Miruchi : Mariela Ortiz as Yuka : Kaytha Coker as Fairy : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Hilary Haag as Chihiro Box Art Kaorin and Osaka's Story Quest Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Kaorin and Osaka's Story Quest Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Kaorin and Osaka's Story Quest Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Kaorin and Osaka's Story Quest Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games